1. Field of Invention
The subject invention is generally related to restraining devices for use by law enforcement personnel and is specifically directed to an improved disposable restraining device having flexible straps forming two secure loops.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Restraining devices such as handcuffs are well-known and have been available for many years. The best known restraining devices are handcuffs consisting of a pair of metal rings which are placed about the wrists of an individual and locked into place. While traditional handcuffs serve the purpose of restraining an individual, they have a number of drawbacks. Conventional handcuffs are heavy, bulky to carry, expensive, require a key and are often inconvenient, particularly in multiple arrest situations such as riots and the like. Because of these drawbacks, it has become more and more desirable to design handcuffs which are lightweight, inexpensive and do not require a key. Moreover, it has become desirable to utilize disposable handcuffs, particularly in multiple arrest situations.
Further, there has been a movement toward using disposable handcuffs due to the increasing concern of the spreading of AIDS, as well as Hepatitis, since restrained individuals who struggle violently often create open wounds which result in blood on the handcuffs. Disposable handcuffs assure that the handcuffs will not be reused and thereby create a carrier for communicable diseases through contamination due to cuts or abrasions received during the detainment.
Disposable handcuffs are available which address some of the problems of conventional key-operated handcuffs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,419 entitled "Keyless Handcuffs", issued to R. L. Kariker on Oct. 23, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,138 entitled "Restraining Device", issued to Robert S. Charland on Aug. 8, 1989; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,831 entitled "Two-Loop Law Enforcement Restraining Device Formed From A Single, Flat Strap" issued to Richard F. Bingold on Mar. 27, 1990 illustrate some types of disposable handcuffs.
While such prior art double-loop disposable handcuffs meet the functional requirements of a restraining device, a major disadvantage is that a detainee can release himself by tampering with the device. For example, the prior art plastic disposable handcuffs may be friction cut by vigorously rubbing a piece of string or twine, such as a shoelace against the strap until sufficient heat is generated to cut through the plastic. Alternatively, the detainee may release himself by using a small piece of wire or a pin or nail to wedge underneath the locking area of the handcuff to shim open the locking wedge which secures the loops in place, thereby allowing the strap to be withdrawn and releasing the handcuffs.
The subject invention is specifically directed to an improvement of the type of disposable handcuffs generally described in my U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/327,042, now abandoned, entitled "Flexible Strap Restraining Device" which is an improvement over the prior art devices. Specifically, the device of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/327,042 includes a flexible strap having a core material, such as a metal wire, which is designed to prevent the detainee from cutting or melting through the strap by vigorously rubbing it against a piece of string. The invention also includes a unique locking mechanism designed to prevent the detainee from using a pin or wire to shim open the lock to release himself. In order to increase the stowability of the device and provide law enforcement personnel with a convenient means for carrying it, this invention also includes an integral hinge located in the center of the strap. In addition, the invention may include a sliding cover which slides onto the strap and over the hinge area and locking mechanisms.
While the device of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/327,042 addresses many of the problems of the prior art devices, one drawback is that the integral hinge located in the center portion of the strap may result in a weakened area between the two loops where stress is the greatest. Moreover, due to the single strap design with the locking mechanisms and hinge located on the strap, the wire core material cannot extend through the entire strap and is not included in the center portion of the strap where the hinge is located. Thus, the center portion is more susceptible to being friction cut or broken by the detainee.
While the locking mechanism of the single strap device is designed to include additional locking features, another disadvantage is that the locking mechanisms are exposed and may be pried open to release the strap. Although the addition of the sliding cover to the strap may provide some protection, the sliding cover is not an integral part of the device and the detainee may be able to forcibly move the cover from its intended position to expose and tamper with the locking mechanism. Also, since the sliding cover is not an integral part of the device, the cover may become detached and lost. Further, the addition of the sliding cover to the strap may be cumbersome because of the location of the cover on the strap when the device is not in use. In addition, because the sliding cover is not required to operate the single strap device, the device may be applied without the sliding cover and any additional protection would be lost.
Another disadvantage of the single flexible strap device is that the hinge located in the center of the strap has a tendency to spring "flat" and the device may not stay folded for storage. In addition, the single strap device must be unfolded and then assembled into the loops before it is ready for use. Further, the long narrow part of the single strap device is more difficult to mold and costly to produce. Also, the addition of the sliding cover to the single strap device would require the manufacture of an additional part which may further increase the production costs.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved, disposable double-loop restraining device which is extremely strong, tamper resistant, easily carried and ready for instant application and is less costly to produce.